


Avocados in the City

by breadedwasabi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25164046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breadedwasabi/pseuds/breadedwasabi
Summary: A soul bond fic where you only know it's your soulmate when you meet them at a designated place you both decided on in your previous life. When you do meet, however, you're made to remember all your previous memories as soulmates.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen & Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: Beautiful Accidents Fest 2020





	Avocados in the City

**Author's Note:**

> A special shout out to prompter who made this, I hope you enjoy this! This is Cloud Number 21!

Summer was in full blaze, seasonal flowers were blooming, and birds were chirping their melodious tone all the same. Flutters from the hung laundry as it danced in the wind was the most evident in the palace; the ladies loved working on the robes and sheets during this time because they get more fabrics done.

Baths are a bigger deal now, too. Royalties, ladies, and servants alike are finding themselves bathing at least twice a day and washing their faces every so often.

"Where is my belt?" Junmyeon called out from the royal baths, slightly splashing at the petals that were floating around the tub. The summer air was particularly humid today and he decided it was time to take his second bath for the day. Besides, there was going to be another meeting with the farmers later in the afternoon and he had to be very presentable despite the labor he is feeling internally.

The past week has been hectic with Junmyeon suddenly having to receive the crown from his father who died while on a trip overseas. It was a whole tragedy across the kingdom, losing not only the king but also several servants that were fathers, mothers, siblings.

A pair of small hands handed the king his silken belt, successfully snapping the latter off his train of thoughts.

"You don't have to wash the belt here, you know," the guard said with the brightest and most sly smile he could muster. "We can have the ladies wash it off for you, your highness."

"And what, let them find out that their kind still spills sauce on himself like some toddler?" The royalty laughed, dipping the fabric down into the water before trying to scrub off the offending brown stain against the pale blue fabric. It was a stubborn stain, though, and he ended up pouting while looking up at the man who was staring fondly at him. "Jongdae," he lifted his hand up, crumpled fabric in hand, dripping with lotus-infused water, "Won't you please?"

The other's eyes crinkled in amusement while he immediately hid his laughter behind a closed fist. "Are you asking me to wash your belt for you?" he asked after he composed himself, "Or are you asking me to join you in the tub?"

"How about both?" The older mused, playfully moving inches away from where he was seated; as if the entire room was not basically just one big tub of cool water. When the guard didn't seem to budge, Junmyeon splashed some water up at him, "Come on."

Jongdae sighed in feign exasperation while he undressed. Sliding down beside Junmyeon, he took the belt and pressed a soft kiss by the other's cheek. The cool water that reached their armpits worked wonders on his stiff muscles, and the floating flowers and petals surrounding him and his king was even more relaxing. Jongdae was in the middle of lecturing the royal highness on how to properly wash the belt when he felt strong arms wrapping around his torso paired with soft lips against his bare shoulder.

"Did you really think I would be able to listen to you talking about laundry when you're right here next to me, smelling like lilies?" Junmyeon had a purr to his voice as he settled himself up and over Jongdae's lap.

The other hummed a throaty tune while he placed his hands on his king's slender waist, belt left floating along with the lilies. "It was an ambush," he tutted, voice low but eyes full of intent, "I should've known." He pulled the royalty down by his nape and pressed a soft kiss against his lips.

The older smiled as he ran his fingers through his guard's jet black hair. "I'd jump on you any day," he murmured against soft lips, unable to hide the smile creeping up on his lips.

Jongdae could only laugh, pulling the other closer to him as if they weren't close enough, "With all due respect, your highness, but you are so cheesy."

Junmyeon's laugh was like a wind chime dancing around a light breeze, familiar and soothing. What Jongdae likes better, though, were the hushed pants and quiet pleas that the older would make. The crease between the king's brows matched with his red cheeks makes Jongdae want to stop the world so he could savor and prolong the moment.

Despite the subtlety that they were trying to achieve, snakes still roamed the castle grounds.

-

Not three months has passed but Junmyeon already feels like giving up. He doesn't need this, he wasn't prepared for the throne, he can't. And today was just too much. He let out a loud yell as he swung his arms at the papers on his desk, the open bottle of ink spilling and staining the wooden floors of the castle. He buried his face in his hands and muttered over his palms. The servants surrounding him just gasped and was too scared to approach the king to clean up the mess. Jongdae, who witnessed everything was paralyzed because the king wasn't in any imminent danger, he can't go to him and coax him; not with all the anticipating eyes looking at him.

"Go!" Junmyeon yelled again, startling everyone in the study. Everyone scrambled out of the door as if there was a fire, even Jongdae. The king sighed and just continued sobbing in his own hands.

A couple of minutes later, a familiar and comforting figure stepped inside Junmyeon's study.

"Hey, come on," Jongdae whispered, wrapping his arms around the royalty's shoulders from behind. He was bent down while his king was sitting on his chair.

Without another word, the older turned around and wrapped his arms around Jongdae's neck and sobbed more, sputtering out gibberish before finally making sense. "The farmers, t-the farmers just wanted a new carriage, for their vegetables, Jongdae." He sniffled, standing up to hug Jongdae tightly instead. "All these paperwork, and this hassle just for one lousy carriage." He hugged Jongdae more, sobbing more.

-

It took Junmyeon a couple more minutes before he could calm down. The younger slowly let him go when the king's tears stopped flowing. "We should go," the royalty said, quiet, hushed, but not looking into Jongdae's eyes.

"Your highness?" The other hummed, moving closer to his lover's face. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

"We should go," Junmyeon repeated. "Let's go," he exhaled, cupping the guard's face, "Far away from here, from them."

"Oh, Junmyeon," Jongdae's eyebrows furrowed, sympathy flashing through his eyes as he looked at his lover with the same longing. "What about the kingdom?"

"I'm not ready," he admitted, cheeks flushing in embarrassment. "This isn't for me. I was going to tell my father when he got back, you know." This, Jongdae didn't know. "I've never dreamed of becoming king. I saw the toll it took on my father," his eyes started welling up again, "And now I know why."

Jongdae would like nothing else than to run away with his lover. It took him little convincing to agree to the ridiculous plan. After a couple more minutes of coaxing the royalty, they separated and went to their own rooms. They packed their clothes and other items with nervous, yet gleeful, hearts.

'Meet me at the garden in the back,' Junmyeon's voice rung in the now-empty study.

'I'll be the one with the bag,' replied an equally eager Jongdae.

-

Junmyeon was out from his room and was on his way to the garden when he felt strong arms around his body and a wide palm over his mouth. He was dragged until he was shoved inside a carriage which moved as soon as the door was closed. He jiggled the handle and banged on the window then called out to the thing that was the only thing on his mind.

"Jongdae! Jongdae!"

The sounds of hooves crunching the fallen leaves were too distinct, until it hit gravel, then soil. The prince's voice disappeared off into the night, only the echoes of his sobs and whimpers can be heard inside the carriage.

-  
-  
-

The monotonous hum of a jackhammer, muffled cusses of business men, and the almighty chorus of cabs honking filled the air.

Chen was not in a rush. He knew the city like the back of his hand. It was a Thursday and he knew if he tried to reach the client's office by leaving even half an hour before the schedule, he would still be late. Today, he took his laptop and charger to the client's building and continued the rest of his work and presentation there. He had four hours to finish his work but he was done two hours in. Chen was seated at a cafe by the ground floor. A newly opened chain, just one of the four around the city, and he was liking the atmosphere.

The surroundings was wooden and the lights were toned yellow. On the walls were pieces of bonsai plants settled into floating pots. The prices of the items were just below the average mainstream cafes so it wasn't too bad. They had pastas and wraps too so Chen wasn't worried about filling up just on caffeine. He saved his files three times (more, even) then also finished up with his cue cards; just in time too because when he clicked the cap back on his pen he heard his stomach grumbling.

He tucked his stuff to the corner of his table after making sure his valuables were hidden enough to not attract attention but not too much that it would attract patrons looking for a vacant seat. Stepping to the cashier, he placed an order for a large veggie wrap then handed his card to the cashier who took his order.

"Thank you," Chen hummed, trailing his eyes to the employee's nametag, "Xiumin."

The man with cat eyes simply smiled at him and handed him his receipts. He bowed his head then went to his seat again since his food will be prepared first.

His lunch was uneventful; unlike his meeting that was supposed to be fool proof. His laptop died in the middle of the presentation which seemed odd until he realized that it was going through an update. Good thing he has hard copies of the presentation though. After he handed them out, however, it was the air conditioner that suddenly started fluctuating. Chen had to rap out the rest of his presentation because it was summer and the heat was quickly building up inside the room. He didn't know what kind of impression he left the suited men because they were all mutually scrambling to get out.

-

Chen was seated in the same spot he was in earlier. He was still waiting on his laptop to finish updating (it was still at 53% even after all this time). It was hopeless, he was probably going to be there for at least one more hour so he decided to get up and order something to drink. He gently stuffed his laptop into its respective bag then queued himself into line.

It was a different cashier this time. Chen was third in line and he can see and hear how timid the other's voice was. He looked like a leaf that was ready to be blown off a branch. Suho, the cashier, took his time in receiving the orders so Chen just casually took his time in eliminating the possibilities of what he will order next as well. Strawberry was way too common, guava just wasn't in his groove right now, and mango (although delicious) was too sweet for him since it is their season.

"Uh, hello, what can I get you?" A voice knocked Chen out of his trance, The shaky cashier was holding onto a permanent marker and his other hand was on the side of the monitor: his battle stance.

"I'll have the avocado shake please. Just half of the usual sugar, and soy milk if you have any? If there is none, the usual milk is fine-"

"Are you allergic to milk? Lactose intolerant? We will, I will," he stuttered, holding the pen higher before turning his head to look at the available ingredients on the counter behind him, "Oh no," he muttered. "I'm so sorry, there is no soy milk at the moment I am so sorry."

"Oh, it's fine. I just like the taste of soy milk better, nothing medical, I promise."

"Are you sure? We, um, have, green lemonade with popping pearls, that's one of our new summer flavors. Or perhaps a refreshing watermelon shake?"

Chen simply shook his head with a small smile to somehow ease the man's nerves in front of him. "The shake is fine, I promise. Soy milk or not is perfectly fine, Suho."

The cashier visibly froze for a second before seamlessly inputting the order into the register. Suho somehow always forgets that he has a name tag and that it was how random strangers would know his name.

The bell of the counter rang and Suho told Chen how much he owed. Chen handed over his card, and as if the universe was against their meeting, Chen's card was declined. It only started working after the third swipe; to which Chen was already on his phone and ready to call the bank. He didn't have any cash on his person so the card was a big deal.

"Thank you," Chen said, taking his card back before he tucked it back in his wallet along with the receipt. Without another word, Chen turned his back to the cashier and went his way to his seat where he continued to fuss about his laptop.

63% was the number that was displayed on the screen along with a loading animation. It felt like it was a mockery at this point, but Chen didn't want to risk shutting the laptop down lest he experiences another incident where he had to leave his laptop in the shop and resort to using his tablet instead. It was a horrible month and Chen could not be more thankful when the shop's owner called him one day saying that his gadget was ready for pick-up.

A few minutes passed with Chen writing away on the hard copy of his report that he felt a figure loom over him. He looked up and he saw Suho approaching him carefully with a tray in hand and his bright drink filled to the brim inside a large glass. Chen must've forgotten to tell him that it was supposed to be for takeout but the damage is done. Seeing how much Suho was panicked earlier about not having soy milk, he decides to let this one pass. The latter was taking his time, eyes trained on the open mouth of the glass as he made his way to where Chen was seated.

The business man stood up and approached Suho. "Hey, I can take it from here," Chen offered, holding onto the tray, the pads of his fingertips lightly brushing against Suho's knuckles.

It was all that it took, though, before both of them are suddenly filled with a whole library of emotions and sensations.

Two strangers stood in the middle of a cafe, hands slightly touching while their eyes mutually brimmed with tears. They have heard of instances like this, where flashbacks of you and your soulmates would come crashing in; Chen never believed in it but Suho was a strong proponent in it.

"Suho? Sir?"

Said a familiar voice along with a soft touch to their backs. It was Xiumin and he had a worried look on his face. "Do you want me to get you both some water?" His nimble hands took care of the drink first before he guided the starstruck lovers to where Chen was seated. Xiumin has been working in the cafe industry for way too long and he knows how two rekindled soulmates meeting again looked like.

-  
-  
-

Jongdae has his poorly packed little bag ready to go and he was out of his uniform for the first time in forever. He sneakily made his way to the garden where he and the Royal Highness Junmyeon would meet for their escape. He hummed to himself, counted the windows on the side of the palace that he could see and even counted the flowers that bloomed nearest him. Jongdae waited, waited, and waited, until he realized the small cracks of the sunrise was peeking through the horizon.

Just as Jongdae was about to stand up and go back to his room, guards slipped out from behind their pillars and walked towards their fellow guard whose face was long.

-  
-  
-

When their flashbacks ended, Chen and Suho were just staring at each other.

"Where were you?" Chen started, cautiously.

"I'm sorry," the other replied. "I wanted to come.. But they took me away. I'm so sorry." Suho gently placed his hand over Chen's and confessed, "I recognized you when I saw you falling in line. I literally dream about you once or twice a month."

"Good to know," Chen smiled. "If only we can go back in time and reassure my past self."

"Yes," the barista nodded. "On the bright side, the present time is something we can both control?"

"You're absolutely right."


End file.
